Power operated vehicles are marketed which carry out a variety of landscaping or gardening functions, in particular lawn mowing, grass trimming, lawn edging, soil cultivation and leaf blowing.
Grass trimmers in the form of spinners with cutters of nylon thread are operated by hand, the spinners being mounted on the end of a pole. Such devices are cumbersome to handle and it is an object of the present invention to provide a lawn trimmer which is mounted on a vehicle and operable therefrom.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lawn and garden maintenance vehicle operable by a single person to trim a lawn.